The Twelfth Hour
by AglonAuthor
Summary: The Doctor didn't land in Amy Pond's backyard. No, he didn't even land in Sherlock's. He landed in John's. Now twenty years have past and The Doctor thinks it to have been merely five minutes. He was wrong. And now Watson, Holmes, and The Doctor all have a big problem on their hands. Aliens and murders. No slash!
1. Mad Man With A Box

**A/N I've decided to throw a curveball at fandoms everywhere. Sure we've seen The Doctor landing in Sherlock's back yard, but have we ever seen him land in John's? Not until now! Please welcome: The Twelfth Hour! (Haha, see what I did there?) :)**

It was silly. Why would Santa pay attention to him at this time of year? Besides, you couldn't just talk to him, you had to write a letter! John shook off the thoughts and concentrated on the problem at hand. He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Dear Santa… Thank you for the cars and all the other toys you've given me. It's near Halloween, so I hope I'm not bothering you with the season coming. But I promise it's important…it's an emergency."

He quickly glanced at his closet before closing his eyes tightly once more. "There's…something wrong with my closet. Harry says it's nothing to worry about, and says I'm just scared of shadows, but I know it's no ordinary closet. And I know this because…I can hear voices and strange noises coming from it at night. So, if you can, please send someone to fix it. One of your elves, or–or even a policeman!"

Suddenly, a strange sound interrupted his thoughts. It was a whooshing, grinding sound. Then it was interrupted with a crash. John looked up. "Be right back." He then jumped off of his bed and looked out his window. A blue box was lying on its side in the front yard. He went back to his bed. "Thank you, Santa." John quickly threw on a coat and hurried out the door.

John ran out of the door as he zipped up his jacket. He went over to the box and stood in front of it. Without warning, the doors swung out, steam pouring out of it and making John jump. Then a grappling hook was thrown out, latching on to the edge of the box. After a few moments of suspense, a hand grabbed on to the edge, followed by another. Then a head popped out. John took a step back.

It was a strange man. The man was soaking wet. He had ripped clothes, and this made him look awfully ragged. He grinned from ear to ear and John could only stare. "Can I have an apple?" he said. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before." The raggedy man stepped on to the edge of the box and sat down on it. He looked back down into the strange blue box and gazed at the interior. "Woooah...! Look at that!"

"Um…are you okay?" wondered John.

"Just had a bit of a fall, that's all. All the way down there, right to the library." He shook his head. "One heck of a climb to get back up."

John cocked his head slightly. "But you're wet. If you fell into the library, how are you wet?"

"I was in the pool."

John got a bit annoyed. "But you said you were in the library!"

"So is the pool."

There was a short silence between the two. "Are you a policeman?" John asked. The man inspected John for a moment.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Yeah, I did," said John with a nod. "Or at least I guess I did. Did you come about my closet?"

"Closet?—" The raggedy man stopped short a jerked a little bit and fell off of the box on to the soft soil. John gasped.

"Are you okay?" The strange man jumped up and opened his mouth and some strange gold dust floated out. John's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Not quite sure yet. Still cooking." The man shook his head and smiled. "Does it scare you?"

"It's actually not scary, just a bit weird."

"No no, the closet," the man clarified.

"Oh, well, I guess I am."

The man grinned. "Well I can help." He bounced up and down and looked at his hand, softly glowing gold.

"Who are you?" asked John again.

"I'm The Doctor," he said proudly. He turned around and walked straight into a tree.

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The Doctor and John and were both in the kitchen as John searched the fridge for an apple. The Doctor casually looked around the room, taking everything in. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say 'police' on it?" John handed him an apple and he took it, looking slightly affronted. He sniffed it and took a bite. He then nonchalantly spit it out. John scrunched his face as the bits of food flew past his face.

The Doctor held up the apple. "This is disgusting. What is it?"

"It's an apple, like you asked for."

"This is gross. I hate apples, apples are rubbish."

John was confused. "But you said you loved apples!"

"No no no no, I like yogurt. I need yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Gimme yogurt."

John rushed to the fridge and grabbed a blueberry yogurt. He closed the door and went over to The Doctor. The Doctor snatched the yogurt and took a big mouthful, promptly spitting it back out. "Yogurt. It is so bland. It's just stuff with bits in it."

"But you said it was your favorite!"

"Not anymore. New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after brushing your teeth. Everything tastes WROOOONNNGG!" The Doctor's head jerked back, as if feeling something course threw his body. He brought his hand up to his forehead and slapped as he straightened once more.

"What is it? Are you alright? What's wrong with you?" asked John intensively, pestering The Doctor with his questions.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me! It's not my fault I can't get any decent food. You're British; make a pastry or something. How 'bout crumpets?"

"I can't could pastries," confessed John. "But I can cook some meat."

After several minutes of him frying bacon and The Doctor drying himself with a towel, John gave him the food. "Oooooh, bacon! Bacon's good." The Doctor began to eat as soon as the plate was put in front of him. John was feeling proud of himself until The Doctor spit the food into his hand and put it back on the plate. "This is bacon," The Doctor stated. He leaned in close. "Are you trying to poison me?"

After going through beans (which were spit into the sink and being declared as "bad bad beans") and bread and butter (which was immediately thrown out the door and told to stay out) John was running out of options. "I have some carrots," he suggested.

"Carrots?" asked The Doctor in horror. "Are you mad? Wait!" he said. "I know what I need!" He ran over to the fridge and opened it, taking out two boxes. "Fish fingers…and custard!"

A few minutes later, John was sitting across The Doctor at the table. The Doctor was dipping the fish fingers into the custard and eating them while John had some plain custard.

"Interesting," said John.

"Interesting. That's often good. I'm glad I'm interesting. Great. What's your name?"

"John Watson."

"Interesting. Like the man from the Sherlock Holmes stories." John gave The Doctor a confused look. "The colleague of Holmes. Watson." John continued to give him a confused look. "Right. Your parents must have thought it through. Speaking of which, shouldn't we have waken them by now?"

"They're not here."

"Is anyone else here?"

"No. My sister's at a friend's house."

"So you're alone?"

"I'm not scared!" protested John.

"Of course you're not scared! You're not scared of much. Box falls out of sky. Man climbs out of box. Man eats fish custard. You wanna know what I think of all this?" John gave him a look that said: 'What?' The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "That must be one heck of a scary closet you have."

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The Doctor examined the closet as John stood at the door. "I wasn't very fond of apples before. Then my mum started putting words and pictures on them, so I ate 'em." He held out an apple with the letters I O U. The Doctor gave it a weird look as he put it in his pocket. John walked up to the closet. "Can you find out what's wrong?" he inquired. The Doctor put his ear to the closet door and rubbed it, knocking on it occasionally.

He pushed himself away from it and took out a small silver device with a light at the top. "Have you ever opened this closet, John?"

He shook his head. "No, actually."

"Now why would you never open a closet?" The Doctor asked.

"Because it couldn't be opened." The Doctor turned to John. "Can you fix it?"

"Maybe. You know how an adult says everything will be fine but you know they're lying?" John nodded. "Everything's going to be fine."

The Doctor pointed the strange device at the closet. He pressed a button and it buzzed and glowed blue. There was a bang and the door swung open. John's mouth was agape.

There was a whole different room inside! But it was definitely not part of the house. It was futuristic, but a bit dark, since the lights weren't on. The Doctor was not phased by this in any way whatsoever, seeming to have had experience with this sort of thing. Suddenly, someone came into view. They were of normal height, but wasn't a normal human at all. They had two extra fingers (as the glove indicated) on each hand. They were bald, but the head was wavy. The actual head! They seemed shocked that The Doctor and John were looking in through the doorway. "Intruders! Raise the alarm! There are two intru—" Though the strange person didn't get to finish the sentence. The Doctor slammed the door shut and pointed his small machine at the doorknob, making a buzz and a click.

John was in shock. "Who was that?" he asked worriedly. "_What_ was that?"

The Doctor started pacing the room. "That was a Chuntarian. An alien. They hunt people then collect and sell the corpses. It's morbid, but it's their way of life. That was the Chuntarian ship, but why does your closet lead to it?" Then some strange noises interrupted. The Doctor looked out the window. "No!" He ran down the staircase and ran out the door. He hurried to the box. "It needs to be fixed. Quick jump into space at the edge of the solar system and jump into the future should give a good start. That should do it!"

"Jump into space? Jump into the future? How? It's just a box!"

"It's not just a box! It's a time machine. It can travel through space too."

"But I want to go with you!" protested John.

"You can't. It'll kill you until it's fixed. Five minutes, that's all. I'll be back in five."

"Then can I go?"

"Maybe. Geronimo!"

The mysterious blue box disappeared with grinding whooshing noises and the light on top blinking. John ran back inside and into his room. He took his backpack off of its hook and began putting clothes and other things in it. He zipped it up and ran outside with it, proper shoes and a cap on. He went into the front yard and sat down on the short brick wall. He sat there and waited, telling himself: "He said five minutes, it'll probably just take one more." John continued telling himself this for quite a while. Sooner than he though he would, John fell asleep, only to be found by his sister the next morning.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Any thoughts? Let me know by clicking that review button :)**

**Favorites and follows greatly loved!**


	2. You're a Bit Late…

**A/N This chapter's a bit shorter than the last, but I still would like reviews ;)**

**sconesRtasty - Thank you, thank you, and thank you, and here's more :D**

**Samy (guest) - Well…Here's more! Thank you! Yeah, little John's cute c:**

**I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock (or anything else BBC related). I do, however, own the Chuntarian.**

All was calm in the outskirts of London. Nothing exciting was happening. Then suddenly, a noise broke the silence. It was like a leaf lower with rocks stuck in it…for lack of a better description. This noise was coming from none other then a blue box that slowly began to fade into the scene. Once it was solid, the door swung open and a man stepped out. He wore a messed up tie with a ripped shirt and pants torn at the knees. The clothes gave him a ragged appearance. This man was The Doctor. He looked around and saw the house he needed.

The Doctor ran up to the door. "John!" he yelled. "John, I figured out what was wrong! I know all of it now, but you have got to get out of this house!" He put his sonic screwdriver up to the door handle and pressed the button. The Doctor had to hit it on his hand a few times to get it to work. Once the door was open, he hurried inside.

The Doctor ran up the stairs and into John's empty room. He put his ear against the closet door. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, he scanned it. "There's still a bridge," he muttered. "There's still a bridge to the Chuntarian's ship!" said The Doctor in a raised voice. He bounced up and down. "Can't anyone hear me?" Something wasn't right. He heard a floorboard creak behind him. The Doctor was about to turn around when something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The Doctor slowly came to his senses. He blinked several times, trying to quickly regain full consciousness. "Great. Brand new me. Just what I need, a clonk on the head." He looked up and saw a man. He had his arms folded as he looked down at The Doctor. The Doctor tried to stand but fell back down when he realized his hand was zip-tied to the desk. He looked around, knowing he was still in John's room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the man asked, getting straight to the point.

The Doctor ignored the question and threw out his own. "Who are you? Where's John?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "John?"

"Yeah, that little ten year old boy! He lives here!"

"Nobody has lived here for a two and a half years," he said, shaking his head. The Doctor groaned, realizing he was late. Really late.

"Great, right. Two years. Well who are you? No one lives here, why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood when I saw that box out front. Plus, sometimes I work alongside the police."

"So you're with the police?"

The man paused. "Yes."

"Well we need to get out of here. We need to leave, now."

"Why?" he asked.

The Doctor was getting impatient. "Just cut me loose, okay? The Chuntarians will overtake this house then infiltrate the planet. We need to get out of here! The closet won't remain sealed forever!"

"The closet? The Chuntarians? Are you mad?"

"Don't you realize?" The Doctor asked in a hushed tone. "The world is in danger!" The man turned around to look at the closet. He stepped towards it. "What…what are you doing? Get away from it!" The Doctor reached in his pocket only to find his sonic screwdriver missing. He searched the room for a pair of scissors to cut the zip-tie. He spotted some not that far from him, having fallen off the desk. He reached out to grab it, but couldn't reach. The Doctor looked back up at the person who was jiggling the handle of the closet door. "Don't open that door!"

"I can't," he said. He faced The Doctor. "What was that thing in your pocket?"

"It's called a sonic screwdriver, does it matter? Now come back here and cut me loose!" The man ignored The Doctor's protests and reached into his pant pocket, taking out The Doctor's sonic. "Give that to me!" he ordered. The man pointed it at the doorknob and pressed the button, making it buzz. "How do you even know how to work that?" The Doctor asked, mostly to himself. "Do I just have a face no one listens to?"

The man opened the door with a creak and stepped inside. The Doctor's hearts were beating quickly. He reached for the scissors again, managing to reach out and grab them. The Doctor then got to work trying to cut the thick zip-tie with the flimsy scissors.

Back in the closet, the man was in shock. It was a whole different place! He went further inside, exploring the place that was definitely not part of the house. It was futuristic, and mostly metal. He looked here and there before running into someone. Their eyes narrowed. They had seven fingers on each hand and a bald, wavy head. The man's eyes widened. "Intruder!" yelled the alien! Intruder on board!" Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. It was The Doctor.

"Run."

The Doctor and the still unnamed man were running as fast as they could. "Intruders! Raise the alarm!" Lights flashed and the two men ran. The Doctor grinned as he looked back and saw four Chuntarian guards in hot pursuit. The two men ran through the door and into the bedroom. The Doctor grabbed his sonic from the man and closed the door, locking it.

They both leaned against the door, panting and trying to catch their breath. "So," said The Doctor, "what's your name?"

"Is that really important right now?"

"Well I'm not going to call you 'guy' or 'you' anymore, so I'm going to need your name."

"When I need to tell you, I'll tell you." He pushed off from the door. "Now can you tell me why this door—" His phone dinged, interrupting his sentence. He sighed and took it out, looking at the text message.

Get to Scotland Yard  
-SH

"What's that?" asked The Doctor, trying to get a look.

"Nothing," said the man, jerking his phone away. "I just need to go."

He began to walk away and The Doctor followed. "You're unfazed about the fact that you just walked onto an alien space ship. You act like you've seen it before; why?"

He tried to wave it off. "I've seen strange things in my life, okay?" They walked out the door and into the front yard.

The Doctor was about to say something until he saw the brick wall out in front. The same brick wall John sat on. "Wait wait wait." The Doctor ran over to it and did some half circles around it. "That's strange. When I came last, I landed on it. Half of it was smashed to pieces!" He looked closely at the newer side. "But this has to be at least fifteen years old!" He sniffed, rubbed, and licked the wall. "It's twenty years old," he said quietly. "I'm not two years late…I'm twenty years late." The Doctor turned to the man. "You told me no one has lived here in two years, but the part of the wall I broke is twenty years old, how is that?" The man opened and closed his mouth a few times. "How is that possible? Two years and twenty years, how are they the same? They aren't! Why did you say two and a half years?"

The man snapped. "Well why did you say only five minutes?!" he yelled.

The Doctor was silent. "J-J…" he stuttered.

John Watson hailed a taxi. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he said in a not sorry tone, "I have to get to Scotland Yard." He climbed into the cab and left a confused and upset Doctor in the front yard of his old house.

**A/N And now we start getting into the thicket of the story! Do you have any ideas for this fic? Let me know by clicking that review button! :D Who knows? It might be put in. See ya!**


	3. Boom

**A/N ***IMPORTANT!*** Hey guys, before I give the sorta bad news I'll give the good news. I'm really glad that so many of you have favorited this story and left comments. I plan on doing a few stories with John as The Doctor's companion, but not until I'm done with this. And now the sorta bad news. I won't be able to update for a while. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC! I'm just going to the other side of the country and I will be busy. Very busy. So there won't be an update in a while, and I'm sorry. But don't worry, I will come back for it. Promise. But for now, read, favorite, follow, review, and leave ideas :) I always like good ideas. And now, onwards!**

**kols-little-assasin - Oh, don't worry. They meet in this chapter XD I'd imagine John would get a headache over those two!**

**Samy (guest) - Wow! Thank you :D I will forever love that comment :)**

**Samy1354 - Oh yes, they will meet :)**

**Noodle Fanatic - Thanks! :) A lot**

**Guest - Thanks! SH**

Sherlock and John stood in Lastrade's office. Sherlock had noticed John was awfully quiet since he came back from the suburbs of London. He had clearly been running, but why? He was slightly angry, but at whom?

"We've got kidnappings," said Lastrade, giving Sherlock a folder. He opened it. "There's—"

"Murders," said Sherlock.

"Excuse me?" said Lastrade.

"Murders. Not kidnappings. There's some blood on the carpet in this photo," Sherlock said, holding it up, "and there's a little bit of blood on the table in this one." He held up the other picture.

"Of course we saw that, but our sources tell us that it was not a murder. There was no motive. These are just normal, everyday people! No money for ransom and no political importance to result in a kidnap, let alone a murder!"

"Chuntarian," said The Doctor, walking casually into the room. "They're the cause. But that doesn't make sense, they know it's against the galactic laws to attack a class five planet!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" wondered Lastrade.

"I'm The Doctor," he said simply.

"You're acting worse than my sister," muttered John.

"I'm The Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's sister…That's not how I'm introducing myself. Now! We need to get back to John's old house and stop them before there's more attacks."

"Do you know this guy?" Lestrade asked John, jabbing his thumb towards The Doctor.

"Clearly," Sherlock said. "Is this who you're angry with, John?"

"I don't believe I know your name," said The Doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said. The Doctor stopped moving around and stood stock still, looking at Sherlock. He walked closer to him.

"You? You're Sherlock Holmes? But…how is that possible?" He turned swiftly around, looking at the others. "What year is it?"

"2010," said Lestrade. "Can someone get this mad man out of here?" he called out.

"2010, exactly! No where near the nineteenth century! Although I must say, it is a fun place. But still! You are THE Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes. The world's only consulting detective." It was strange. Sherlock couldn't deduce the man. All he could see on him was old eyes. Eyes that held all the knowledge in the universe in them. Eyes that have seen everything. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Tell me if any of these ring a bell," The Doctor said. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" He got no response from the other three in the room. "Okay…A Study in Scarlet?"

"We had a case that we called A Study in Pink," said John.

"We? You named it that," corrected Sherlock. "I wasn't involved in the creation of that title in anyway. Not that I even wanted you posting our cases on your blog in the first place."

The Doctor seemed to be in shock. "John Watson and Sherlock Holmes," he said quietly. A grin broke out on his face. It quickly fell. "Fictional, but how?!" He slapped his head over and over again.

"I'm sorry," said John, "fictional?"

"I don't expect you to understand," The Doctor muttered. "Think think think think think think think think—"

An explosion rattled their thoughts. It didn't reached them, but they could feel the shake. People screamed and ran in every direction. Sherlock looked out the window and down at the ground. The building was on fire only a few floors down. He turned towards the others. "We need to vacate the building," he said. "There's a fire two floors down. It won't be long before it reaches this level."

"You three," said The Doctor, pointing to Lastrade, John, and Sherlock. "Get to the fire escape."

"But what about you?" asked John.

"I have something I need to get. And it's two floors down." He ran out of the office and wouldn't let anyone stop him.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Lastrade asked. "Let's go!" John didn't move. Sherlock grabbed him and pushed him out the door.

John looked towards the stairs and saw The Doctor running down them. He looked back to the Sherlock, then the staircase, and back at Holmes. "Sorry, Sherlock." He turned to the staircase. "Raggedy Doctor, you have a lot of explaining to do," he muttered.

John took off down the staircase, ignoring people's calls. He saw the smoke coming up the stairwell and reacted. John pulled the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and nose, trying to block out the smoke as best he could. He got down to the floor below and looked around, smoke stinging his eyes. He spotted The Doctor going further down the staircase. He ran down the steps, determine to bring the mysterious Doctor back away from the fire.

John got down to the level with the explosion. He saw a fairly large whole in the wall with smoke and fire everywhere. "Doctor!" he called out in a muffled voice. He swiveled around on the spot. There was so much smoke. "Doctor!" He coughed several times, eyes watering. Then he saw him. He was picking up the small metal device he used to open and close the closet door. He looked up and spotted John. "Doctor!"

"John! John, you're a bloody idiot!"

Smoke continued to infiltrate his lungs. He coughed again and the shirt fell. He fell to his knees, coughing nonstop. He tried to pull the collar over his face again, but his hands were covered in perspiration, making it difficult for him to get a good grip. He stood up and tried to get towards The Doctor, but flames soon blocked his path. It was too hard. There was so much smoke, so much fire. "John!" yelled The Doctor. "John, go to the fire escape! Go!" John hesitated before making his way to the fire escape. He got to the door and grabbed the doorknob. He yelped as he retracted his hand. That was gonna leave a mark. There was a fire behind the door. He was trapped in a burning building with no way out.

John tried to fight for consciousness. He did his best to stay close to the ground in not breath the fumes. But the ground was covered in ashes and fire. He heard creaking and looked up. John jumped away before getting smashed by pieces of the ceiling. Unfortunately, it got his right leg. He grit his teeth. This was bad. This was really bad. Sooner than he had hopped, John fell unconscious.

**A/N Haha! Me evil :) ANYWAY! I'm happy to have so many viewers! Have any ideas? What do you think about the character placement? Let me know by clicking that review button :) See 'ya in…well…about a month…Toodles!**


	4. Escapee

4: Escapee

**A/N There are several things I want to say…  
1) Sorry for not updating in forever. Being in an airplane for the first time was fun, but I had no update time. Being at practice 15 hours a day can take a lot outta ya'.  
2) I spelled Lestrade's name wrong (I spelled it Lastrade). Sorry about that…  
But on a happier note, as you can see, I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Samy1354 - Thanks! And I'm back! Thanks for the support! I saw lots of Sherlock fanfictions and no John ones so I said, "Hey, why not?"**

**kols-little-assasin - You just need to see what happens to John *evil laugh* Sorry…And doesn't everyone wish they could be in place of the companion? Everyone wants to meet The Doctor! And sure, take an aspirin, just make sure The Doctor doesn't take any :)**

**DarkMousyRulezAll - Wait…You like Sherlock and Doctor Who TOO! Oh my gosh I'm loving you even more! Thank you, and the wait is over :)**

**Trouble in the Night - I'm glad you're liking it! Trust me, I have plans for this fanfic :) I've actually been planning on the whole "I served in Afghanistan" conversation. Thanks for the review!**

**Trexon (guest) - Well…I would have updated except for the fact that I got REEEAAAALLLLY bad writer's block. Ersh guh dershk. :S**

**I listened to Vale Decem (song while 10 regenerates into 11) and Doomsday (song that played when Rose got pulled into the other dimension) while writing this. :'( What are these strange drops of water falling from my eyes?**

"Wake up!"

_Who was that?_

"John, get up!"

_Oh, they wanted him._

"Come on!"

John opened his eyes and sat up quickly. The Doctor grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. John winced as he put weight on his hand.

"Yeah, I-I think I'll be okay." He glanced around. They were in a dark warehouse on a hard, cold, concrete floor. "Where are we?"

The Doctor looked up and turned, taking in the room. "Don't know. I black out trying to find you, next thing I know, we're here and you're unconscious on the floor." He stood up and was stock still. "Something's not right."

"Yes, you're right. We're in a warehouse."

"No. I mean, yes. I mean–…Oh!…" The Doctor trailed off, trying to find out what was happening. He felt a wave of pain course through him and he let out a hiss of pain. "It's too early for this," he muttered. "It's too soon. I'm not ready, not done yet."

It was silent for a bit and The Doctor leaned against the wall. "I haven't gotten answers," John said.

The Doctor looked up. "Wha'?"

"I said, I haven't gotten answers. This can't be real. This is one huge setup or-or something! The Chuntarian? Really? Aliens don't exist! This could easily just be one elaborate case I've involuntarily been put on!"

"It's real John," The Doctor said. "It's all real. Aliens exist. We set off the alarm on their ship twenty minutes ago. After forty-five minutes, they leave the atmosphere and blow up the planet to get rid of any evidence. We have twenty-five minutes to save the world. Why would this be a setup?"

"You said you had a time machine!"

"And you believed me."

"Well I don't know if you can't tell, but I'm not ten anymore. I've grown up, which must be something strange to you!" John yelled.

"Growing up is never something you want to do." The Doctor paused when realization struck him. "Wait! The Chuntarian! They always go after the more special aliens. They wen't after me and you! I'm the last Time Lord, OF COURSE! And you may be asking yourself: 'Why me?' Well I'll tell you why. YOU are supposed to be fictional. These things don't often happen you know, books coming to life. Sure details can get mixed up over time and then written down. Take King Arthur for example. He's real, just not all the magic and all of that. But you exist after your time, and that shouldn't be! This is brilliant! A wonderful puzzle worth solving, but for a later day. We've been taken by the Chuntarian. I know how to defeat them but I'll need an extra hand. So…call your loved ones and say goodbye…or…stick with me and save the world."

There was a moment of silence between the two before John spoke. "No," he whispered.

"What?"

"NO!"

He grabbed The Doctor by his tie and pulled him over to the wall where a pipe was sticking out. "John!" said a very surprised Doctor. "No! John, what are you—?" John quickly pulled a zip tie from earlier out of his pocket and tied The Doctor to the pipe. "John, are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you already know who I am."

"No. Really. Who are you, for real?"

"The Chuntarian are going to come."

"Then you better talk quickly."

The Doctor reached into his pocket with his free hand and rummaged around for a little bit before he found it. "Catch," he said, tossing an apple to John. John turned it over in his hands when he saw the letters, I O U. He looked up at The Doctor. "It's the same one," the Time Lord said, "and you know it is." He paused.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twenty years ago is true. It's all true. I'm real. What's happening in this warehouse is real. And if you don't cut me loose right now, we will probably both die, and so will many others. We have twenty-five minutes." He put a hand on John's shoulder. "Trust me for twenty-five minutes."

Slowly, John reached into his pocket and took out his pocket knife. He cut The Doctor loose. "What do we do."

The Doctor smiled. "Get the Chuntarian's attention. And do you know what? Nothing says: 'Hey, look at me!' more than a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor thrusted his sonic in the air and pressed the button. A high pitched buzz came from it, and the lights began to flicker. It snapped and sparked. The Doctor dropped his sonic on the ground. "No, no no no no! NO! Don't do that to me!" He kneeled down, trying to pick up the hopeless pieces of charred metal.

"Doctor," said John. The Doctor looked up to where John was looking.

"A window! Brilliant!" He ran over to the wall and looked up. "It's a bit high up there though." Footsteps could be heard.

"Um…Doctor, what was the plan after we got the Chuntarians' attention?" wondered John.

"Getting their attention was the plan," The Doctor said. He looked around frantically and spotted a box. He hurried over to it and pushed it over to the window.

"Doctor…" said John, noticing the steps getting closer.

"I know, I know!" He got on top of the box and pushed open the window. "John, go!" John got on the box and slid out the window. The Doctor turned back around and saw two Chuntarian.

"The captives are escaping!" one yelled. The Doctor held onto the windowsill and kicked away the box. He pulled himself up and out through the window. He hadn't expected such a large drop, but hey! There were bushes to help break the fall. He got up and saw John leaning on the side of the building.

"So…" The Doctor said. "Twenty-five minutes to save the world from getting killed and sold?"


	5. Dreaming of The Doctor

5: Dreaming of The Doctor

**A/N Ahhh, it's nice to OFFICIALLY be back at home. Sorry if that last chapter felt a bit short. It seemed short to me. Well this one's nice and long to make up for it.**

**DarkMousyRulezAll - It's good to be back! And it's good to "see" you too! x) Thank you, DMRA! :) Glad to have such a supportive reviewer!**

**RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe - Yep. :) I'm alive. No worries everyone! I'm alive!  
****_Anonymous Reader: Awwwwww…_****  
HEY! Well…yeah. Thanks! I've seen plenty of fics with Sherlock but not a single one with John. Cool idea! Molly would do a great job at it ;D. Thank you!**

**Guest - :) Gracias!**

**JamesSim (guest) - Thank you :) You're right. I should probably elaborate on the Chuntarians. Maybe I'll add an extra chapter about the Chuntarians! Hm…strange name you say? :)**

**Noodle Fanatic - Thank you :) Thank you thank you thank you! Oh. Sorry. Gotta go. Chuntarians are after us. *Doctor grabs my hand and we run off with Sherlock and John.***

The Doctor looked around. Suddenly, the sky began to go dark. "Doctor, what's going on?" asked John.

"It's the Chuntarian. They're preparing to blow up the planet."

"Unless…?"

"Unless what? They're preparing to blow up the planet!"

"Wait wait wait. You mean, there's no way to stop this?"

"There is, but it'll take some convincing." The Doctor looked back up at the sky. "I need a laptop. Where's the nearest place I can use one?"

"The flat—"

"Good, let's go." The Doctor took off down the street.

"Wait!" said John, running after him. "You don't even know where you're going!"

The Doctor smiled and hailed a cab. "'Course I do! 221B Baker Street!"

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The Doctor ran into the flat, John close behind. Sherlock looked up from John's laptop. "John—" Sherlock began. The Doctor interrupted Sherlock by grabbing the laptop.

"Laptop! Gimme!" He took it over to the couch and sat down. "The Science of Deduction? Do you do anything BUT solve crimes?" He began to click various things and type.

Mrs. Hudson walked into the room. "Are you two alright?" she asked Sherlock and John. "I saw the explosion on the news."

"We're alright," said John. He turned to The Doctor. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Who's this young man?" asked Mrs. Hudson, looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor looked up. "I look young?" He looked back down at the laptop. "Well that's good." He clicked some more and changed the subject. "Sky's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big ol' video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore."

"Oh," said Mr. Hudson. "I like Patrick Moore."

"I'll get you his number. But watch out, he's a devil." The Doctor went away, typing at the computer.

"You can't just hack into a call like that!" said John.

"Oh I can't, hm?"

After a few moments of scanning the internet and hacking, The Doctor did it. Several screens showed up on the computer. Several of the people began to talk at once.

"Who are you?"

"What are—"

"You're—"

"This is a secure call, what are you doing?"

The Doctor held up his psychic paper to the webcam. "Hello."

"It's blank," said Sherlock. The Doctor looked up, then looked at his psychic paper.

"Oh you truly are a genius. Brilliant."

"What do you mean it's blank?" asked John. "It clearly says—" The Doctor handed the paper to John. "…Sir Doctor of the TARDIS…what?"

"Psychic paper. Long story. Now where's a tall fairly nearby building?"

"St. Bart's," answered Sherlock.

"Brilliant. No, leave your phone, Sherlock, I'n gonna need it. Go and I'll meet you there. Oh! And be prepared for Chuntarian." At this, John picked up his gun. "Oh, not guns. I don't like guns. Too…kill-y." He looked at the two. "Quickly!" The detective and the blogger hustled out of the room. "Anyway! Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." The Doctor stopped typing. "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sky. You need all the help you can get. Fellas - pay attention."

He grabbed Sherlock's phone from off of the table. "Sir," one of the people said, "what are you doing?"

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive," The Doctor explained, "but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" wondered Patrick Moore.

"Patrick, behave."

Lestrade walked through the door, planning on talking to Sherlock about the bombing, but was greeted by this strange scene. "What are you doing here?" he asked The Doctor.

"Shush," said The Doctor.

"What does this virus do?" asked one of the conference members.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will change to twelve at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

He stood up and put his hand on Lestrade's shoulder. "You're my best man."

"What?"

"Listen to me. In seven minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In seven minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want."

"I already have a job!"

"But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Detective, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Lestrade stood in slight shock for a moment before answering. "But why me?"

"Because I need John and Sherlock and you're the only one in this room. Now go go go!" He ran out the door.

After a moment, Lestrade went over to the laptop. "Alright then…let's—"

The Doctor ran back in. "Oh, and delete the internet history when you're done." He pointed at the computer and ran back out. Spotting something across the street, he grinned widely.

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

Sherlock burst through the doors into the morgue. Molly stood at the table, slightly confused and slightly relieved. "Sherlock, what's going on, why is the sky going dark?"

"Ask John. He's been the one going around town with a man named The Doctor and getting himself kidnapped."

"Wait, how did you…? Why do I even bother asking anymore?"

Molly stood stock still. "Did…did you say The Doctor?"

"Yes," said John. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

"Oh my gosh," Molly whispered. "Tall?" Dark brown eyes? Spiky brown hair? Trench coat? Red converse?"

"Um, sorry," said John, "no. He doesn't fit the description."

Molly's smile faltered slightly, but still remains. "Has a box called the TARDIS? Travels through time and space?"

John was surprised. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's him." Molly grinned. "Do you know him?"

"I traveled with him. The Doctor, the man with an adventure. He landed in my backyard when I was a little girl. Found me again when I was in medical school. He had changed his face. I ran away with him. He showed me the stars, everything that was and all that will be."

"He landed in your backyard?" John smiled slightly. "Sounds a bit like my story." Molly opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open. In stepped a Chuntarian with a large gun in their hands. John pulled out his gun.

"John Watson," the Chuntarian said.

"It knows my name, how does it know my name?"

Sherlock reached into his pocket and took out a small round device. He pressed a button on it and tossed it at the Chuntarian. It hit the ground right at the alien's feet. Many lights blinked on the device and the Chuntarian grabbed their helmet. Then it fell backwards through the door.

"Why do I get the feeling you pickpocketed The Doctor?" said John.

"Did you kill it?" asked Molly.

"No, he's merely stunned." Sherlock walked briskly over to the door and over the body. John followed quickly behind.

"I'm going with you," said Molly.

"Molly—"

"I know The Doctor. I've faced things like this before."

"So is his life always like this?" John wondered. "Fighting aliens and saving the world?"

"More or less." The trio stopped outside of a door on the next level and saw two people. One was a woman and the other was a little girl. Most likely mother and daughter. "Mrs. Reten, Alice, what are you doing here?" asked Molly.

"There were creatures in there!" said Alice. "Strange creatures with seven fingers! They looked like aliens."

"I'm texting The Doctor," John said. Not long after sending the first text, his phone rang and he answered it.

"I'd much prefer to talk. Don't really like texting. Especially since I'm trying to drive a very large red truck right now."

"Doctor, there's lots of Chuntarian here."

"We'll I'm on my way. Which floor are you on?"

John paused. "Um, the fourth. Why?"

"They were scary Ms. Hooper," came Alice's voice. "They said they had come to destroy evidence." All eyes turned to the two. "To destroy the planet." Though it was Alice's voice, Mrs. Reten's mouth was the one that was moving. There was a short paused. "Oh, I've got it wrong," said Mrs. Reten's voice out of her own mouth. "I still haven't gotten down the whole multi-form technique."

"Doctor…" John said quietly.

The two people opened their mouths and began to hiss. "John? John, what's going on?" asked The Doctor. "John, get into a room and make sure there aren't any Chuntarians!" Following The Doctor's orders, he ran into the closest room. Molly and Sherlock followed. Molly grabbed a broom and handed it to John.

"Why do I need a broom?"

"The door!"

John wedged the broom between the handles. He put the phone back up to his ear. "Doctor—"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, at St. Bart's."

"No no no, where in Bart's floor? Ward? Everything!"

"Molly, what is this room?"

"It use to be the old morgue before it got moved a floor down."

"The old morgue, floor four."

"What was going on earlier?"

"I-I'm not too sure, actually. It was a woman and a child. The child started to speak but it was coming from the mother's mouth. She mentioned something about not having gotten down some multi-form technique."

There was a long pause.

"Oh…OH! THAT'S IT! Oh, this is brilliant!"

There was a bang on the door.

"Doctor…"

"Which window are you?"

"Sorry?"

"Which window!"

"Uh…" John glanced around. "On the right, fifth from the end."

The broom abruptly gave out and the doors swung open as shrapnel flew in all directions. The creature, whatever it was, walked in. "Oh John. John Watson. I watched you for eighteen years. I saw you from your closet; watched you grow up. Little John, waiting for his imaginary Doctor to return in his box. Well not this time. Nor ever again."

John's phone vibrated and he looked at the text. 'DUCK!' Molly and Sherlock saw the message and all three fell to the floor as a ladder came crashing through the window. Glass flew in several directions, just barely missing the trio. Then The Doctor climbed through the window on the ladder. He jumped in between Sherlock and John, putting his arms around there shoulders.

"Tada! Here I am! I must say, that was—" The Doctor stopped short as he laid his eyes on Molly.

"M-Molly?"

"Doctor."

The Doctor stepped forward. "Molly Hooper, the woman who followed!"

"Doctor, you've changed your face again."

"But you haven't changed a bit. Well, your hair's a bit longer." Molly smiled. "Well!" said The Doctor, clapping his hands together. "Right! Hello! Am I late? No! Still have just under four minutes."

"Late for what, Time Lord?" asked the alien.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Chuntarian will kill me. And when I die, oh there will be fire."

"They won't kill you, you're the last of your kind."

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Molly.

"Tragenta. The last one in existence. Their planet was destroyed over a millennia ago. It collided with another planet and both were destroyed. Tragentas can shapeshift. It's easier for them if they take two or three forms at once, for example, mother and daughter. I thought all the Tragentas were gone. But you're still here. You're still alive."

"It said it watched me from my closet," said John, "what does that mean?"

"You were a prisoner of the Chuntarians, weren't you?" The Doctor asked the Targenta. "You were in the ship connected to John's room for all those years?"

"Yes."

"But how did you escape?"

"There were cracks, Doctor. Cracks in the fabric of time itself. Cracks in the skin of the universe. Do you know where they came from?" The Doctor was silent. "The Doctor doesn't know!" said the child in a singsong voice. "The Doctor of the TARDIS doesn't know!" The mother's voice took over again. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The Doctor looks at the clock on the wall. "Well, there we go!" The Tagenta turned to look at the clock. It said 12:12. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now?" The Targenta turned back to face The Doctor, NOT amused. "In one little flat, my team is working. Detective Inspector Lestrade and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is twelve. The Chuntarians have messages not only through words, but through numbers. And do you know what twelve means? We have something for you! Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in...what, under a minute? The source, by the way...is right here."

The Doctor held up Sherlock's cellphone. Suddenly, a bright blue light shone through the window. "Ah ha! And here they are!" The trio looked out the window and spotted a large ship just outside, scanning the hospital.

"That's—"

"Yes, Sherlock, it's a real spaceship," said Molly.

"The Chuntarian are limited," countered the alien. "They cannot detect me while I am still in this form. They've tracked the phone, not me myself. You've lost, Doctor."

"Oh, but this is the best bit, I mean, really. Yeah! This is my favourite bit! Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. I don't think you've noticed, but I've taken plenty of pictures of you in the past two minutes. Oh, and, being uploaded, right about...now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, one minute to spare. Who da man?!"

The Targenta looked unimpressed and John gave The Doctor a sympathetic smile. "Alright, alright! Fine! I'll never say that again. Once every reincarnation."

"Then I shall take a different form."

"Oh, come on. You know it takes weeks to get a psychic link with someone if you want to take their form. Months if you want to do multi-form."

"Oh," said the Targenta with a smile. "I've had over eight years, Doctor." The two figures glowed orange and there was some wind. The Doctor stood rock still, unnerved.

John grabbed his head and The Doctor spun around as he fell to the floor. "John!" He rushed to his side and the Chuntarian ship outside started scanning the whole hospital, having now lost knowledge the Targenta's form. "John! No, John! You need to stay awake! John, don't fall asleep! Fight it, hold on, please!"

"Doctor…" Molly said.

The Doctor looked up. Then he came face to face with himself. "Well that's rubbish! Who is that suppose to be?"

"You, Doctor."

"Me? Gosh, is that what I look like?"

"How do you not know what you look like?" wondered Sherlock.

"It's been one heck of a busy day." He looked down at John. "But how are you copying me? You're linked with John, how do you copy me?"

"I'm not copying you," said his identical twin. Then out from behind the Targenta walked ten year old John Watson.

"Is that—"

"Yes, that's what John looked like when he was ten, but that's not important!" The Doctor turned back to the Targenta.

"Poor John Watson. So young on the inside. Just waiting for his Doctor to return."

"Wait…he's not dreaming about me because he waited, he's dreaming because he can hear me!" The Doctor ran over to unconscious John's side. "John, listen to me, try to listen. Remember this morning, when I walked into your old house. Try to think of the closet you could never open. Remember how you got inside of the closet and I tried to stop you? There was something else, wasn't there? Something in the corner of your eye? Imagine it, John! Think of what you saw!"

"No," whispered the Targenta. "No! _No_!" It faded into what looked like a small, fish like, snake like creature…with legs. Blue light infiltrated the room.

"The Targenta has been located," said a Chuntarian voice. "The Targenta has been restrained."

As the alien shapeshifter slowly faded away, it hissed one last message. "Silence, Doctor. Silence _will_ fall."

**A/N There you go! One huge chapter for you guys ;) Only one chapter left then. No worries though, I'll do some adventures with John and The Doctor :D**


	6. Rory Williams and Amy Pond

6: Rory Williams and Amy Pond

**A/N This is it. We come to a close. This is the final chapter of The Twelfth Hour. Thank you. Thank you EVERYONE! All favoriters! Reviewers! Followers! Thank you! THANK YOU! A big round of applause for all of you!**

**Followers:****  
Azalea 'Renai' Maurish  
Charlie Chaos  
DarkMousyRulezAll  
House of Thorns  
InsaneKids159  
Look at the dragon  
MedicMoose  
Mistress Serah  
Nausicaa of the Spirits  
Page Nube Warrior  
PianoGirl1932  
Riolyne  
Robin The Girl Wonder  
RubyChimera  
RunYouCleverBoyAndRememberMe  
Samy1354  
ShinobiTwin05  
SocietyMember  
SpookPhantom  
.1999  
ThatWeridChickNamedAnica  
Trouble in the Night  
annoyinggal07  
artsycherry  
chazza1331  
iTorchic  
jellybelly271  
kols-little-assasin  
meshalok  
mmkbtk  
red rose of doom  
sconesRtasty  
somethingforjane  
surrealArpeggio  
venikle**

**Favoriters:****  
A Girl of Many Fandoms 88  
Charlie Chaos  
DarkMousyRulezAll  
Hikari367  
JanJan L-chan  
LiveLifeFree  
MedicMoose  
Mistress Serah  
Nausicaa of the Spirits  
Noodle Fanatic  
Robin The Girl Wonder  
Samy1354  
.1999  
VashtaNeradaCaan  
jellybelly271  
muSiC xx AdiCt  
sconesRtasty**

**DarkMousyRulezAll - Yes! The ultimate team! :D Former companion Molly FTW! Funnily enough, I was actually listening to I Am The Doctor while writing this 8/ Here's the next chapter DMRA! Oh yes, I am most definitely doing Doctor and John travelings! Thank you, I've been worried about character interaction. I was afraid it'd be OOC. But I guess not! :D Thank you! (Yeah, I saw the new chappie)**

**Noodle Fanatic - Thanks noodles :D both hearts, hm? You're not a Time Lord by any chance, are you?**

**Enough of this! And now…onwards! To the end of this story and beyond!**

The Doctor walked over to the window and looked out. The Chuntarian ship turned off the scans and flew off. The Doctor looked pleased, yet not quite satisfied. He took out Sherlock's phone.

"That's it?" asked Molly. "The sky's light again, is it over?"

The Doctor dialed a number and walked passed John, Sherlock, and Molly. John opened his eyes and groaned. "What's going on?"

"The Chuntarian left," said Sherlock. "The Doctor did it."

"Nope. No I didn't."

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"The phone bill." Sherlock sighed. The Doctor brought the phone up to his ear. "Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now!" He hung up and tossed the phone to Sherlock. "Oh, now I've done it."

"Did you just bring them back?" Sherlock asked. The Doctor walked out of the room. John got to his feet. "Did he just save the planet from aliens and then tell the aliens to come back?"

"Where are you going?" asked Molly.

"To the roof!" called back The Doctor. "No, actually. Hang on." The trio followed after The Doctor as he ducked into a cloakroom. They walked in to see him looking at clothes and throwing some behind his back. Molly picked up the clothes The Doctor threw.

"What's in here?" John asked.

"I'm saving the world, I'm gonna need a decent shirt! Who cares about raggedy? Time to put on a show!"

"You just brought the aliens back, Doctor," said Molly. "You did everything that needed to be done and then you summon murderous aliens back? These Chuntarian kill for a living! These are literally aliens of death and…and you're taking your clothes off…" Indeed, The Doctor began to strip in the corner of the room. "These clothes belong to people," said Molly.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you!"

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The Doctor stepped out onto the roof of St. Bart's. He had most of his new clothes all chosen, but had several different ties were draped over his shoulder.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" asked John. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is even better." The Chuntarian ship came down and hovered above the roof. "Hello! Come oooooooooooon! The Doctor will see you now!"

A blue light scanned The Doctor. He patiently waited for the scanning to complete. The light disappeared. "You are not of planet Earth," came a voice. Most likely the captain on the ship.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor held up a tie. "Hmm…eh…what do you think?"

"Is this world important?"

The Doctor laughed. "Important? What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Chuntarian?" During all of this, The Doctor flung ties and other articles of clothing, a few of them hitting either Sherlock, Molly, or John. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The blue scanning light came forward and showed a hologram. It showed clips of many things. Wars, scientists, religious services, wrestling matches…

"No."

"Are the people of Earth guilty of any crime of the Chuntarian?"

More clips showed. Holidays, carnivals, space launchings, crowds…

"No."

"I've got one more, just one! Is this world protected?"

There were several more images. Cybermen marching through the streets, Daleks coming out of the Genesis arc, Cyberman smashing through door. The Empress of the Racnoss. The Ood. The Sycorax. The Sontarans. The Silurians. The Reapers. The Hath. And all the while over this, the Doctor is speaking.

"Because there have been so many. So many more! And what you have to ask yourself is…what happened to them?"

More images. Ten more. The first Doctor. The second Doctor. The third, the fourth, the fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth! Tenth! And when the Chuntarian got to the last image, The Doctor, now fully dressed with tweed jacket, bow tie and all, stepped through the hologram, making it fade away.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor…basically…run."

The ship shook and the blue light quickly disappeared. The Chuntarian flew away as fast as they could. The Doctor turned to Molly. "You could always come along," he said. "How about another adventure?"

Molly smiled kindly. "Sorry Doctor. I think it's someone else's turn to travel with you. I got mine." Molly glanced at John, who was talking to Sherlock and had his back turned.

The Doctor followed her gaze. He twitched slightly. There was something got inside of his pocket. He pulled out an orange, glowing, TARDIS key.

"So is that it?" asked John. "Are they gone for good?" When no one answered, he turned around. The Doctor had left.

-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-(:)-

The TARDIS began to materialize on the side of the street. It had a St. John's Ambulance sticker on the side now, and the shading had changed slightly. John was up in the flat alone because Sherlock was off doing who knows what for a case he was on. John perked up at the noise and looked out the window. He saw The Doctor step out. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

He stopped at the door and saw The Doctor leaning on the side of his precious box. "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS and all. Just hopped to the moon and back. She's ready for the big stuff now."

John walked closer to the TARDIS. "You came back."

"Of course I come back! I always come back! Is that bad?"

"And you kept the clothes."

"Yeah. I just saved the world for the millionth time. No charge. Yeah, okay, shoot me. I kept the clothes."

John paused. "Even the bow tie?"

"Of course the bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"…okay…"

"Does that bother you?"

"No. No, I've…uh it's just…it's fine."

"Wanna see some?"

"What?"

"See some other planets!" The Doctor clarified.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"I mean…come with me. See the stars."

There was a long pause. "You mean…the Chuntarian, the Targenta, twelve—"

"Oh that's only the beginning."

"But all those things," said John, "all those amazing, crazy things…"

"Yeah?" said The Doctor, knowing where it was headed.

John stepped closer. "That was two years ago."

There was a long pause. "Ooooooooh, oops."

"Yeah," John said, slightly annoyed.

"So that makes it—"

"Twenty-two years!"

"Twenty-two years since fish custard. John Watson, the boy who waited. You've waited far long enough."

"So you still think I'm going to come with you?"

"You wanted to come twenty-two years ago," said The Doctor.

"Yeah, well I grew up."

"Oh, well I can fix that." The Doctor lifted up his hand and snapped his fingers. He doors of the TARDIS slowly opened with a slight creak. John looked inside the TARDJS with wide eyes. The Doctor looked quite smug as John stepped inside. The Doctor followed after him, closing the door behind him. John opened and closed his mouth as he looked around the room. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? Trust me, I've heard them all." He walked over to the console and did a little bounce when he got there.

"I'm…inside of a phone booth…that's…bigger on the inside."

"Police box, not a phone booth," said The Doctor, strolling around the console. John takes on more look around before walking over to The Doctor.

"You seem so sure that I'm coming."

"Well you're still Doctor John Watson. Friend of Sherlock Holmes. Yeah, you're coming."

There was a pause before John said anything else. "Can you get me back before tomorrow morning?" he asked.

The Doctor laughed. "It's a time machine. And can take you back to yesterday if needs be." He pulled on some levers and pushed some buttons. "Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing!" John answered, a little quickly. "Just…stuff…for a cousin of mine…"

"Alright," said The Doctor. "Back tomorrow for 'stuff for a cousin'." Another sonic screwdriver poked out of the console. "Perfect! Ah, a new one." The Doctor pressed the button. "And it's green!" he said excitedly. "Thanks dear," he whispered to the TARDIS. He began to spin around the console, doing more probably pointless things.

After a few moments, John went up to The Doctor. "Why me?"

"Why not?"

"No, really. You're basically asking me to run away in the middle of the night. It's a fair question, so why?"

"Fun! I dunno! Do I need to have a reason?"

"Most people do have reasons."

"Do I look like most people?" John paused. Well…no…he didn't look like most people. He was a time traveling alien wearing a bow tie for goodness sake! "Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache."

"You're lonely," John concluded. "That's it. Just that."

"Just that. Promise." There was a short pause as John looked around the room a bit more. "Are you sure you're okay?" The Doctor asked. "I mean, sometimes it can…you know…make people…feel a bit weird. You know."

"Fine. Yeah! I-I'm fine. It's just…it's a whole other world in here. Just like you said. It's true. It's all true. I'd just…I'd started to think you were only a madman with a box."

"Oh, John Watson. One thing you need to know about me, is that I am most definitely a madman with a box." He flicked a switch. "So! Care to say goodbye?"

John smiled and walked over to the door. He looked out the door and saw the flat. "Goodbye Baker Street," he whispered, "hello…" He turned and looked at The Doctor leaning against the console. "Everything." He closed the door and went back to The Doctor, who was grinning. He pulled down a large lever and the TARDIS began to shake violently. John and The Doctor clung to the console and The Doctor laughed.

Eventually, the TARDIS dematerialized from the street. But inside John's room, the phone rang. After a few moments, the answering machine picked up.

"Hey John," came a voice. "So how's my best man? You ready for the wedding tomorrow? Ha, I don't think I am. But I really do love Amy Pond, I really, honestly, truly, do. I know I should do this. You coming to the bachelor's party tonight? Well it's in a half hour if you can make it. Now don't be late for my wedding tomorrow, because you know what the family's like." The person on the line laughed. "Make sure you don't get caught up in a case now. You don't want to be late for your cousin Rory's wedding, now do you? Well see you tomorrow if not tonight." The line hung up and John's suit stuck out from his closet.

**A/N Tada! :D Review to indicate your understanding of the last bit (But do it in one word. Haha, kidding). So! More adventures with John and The Doctor! Might not show up for a while, I might post other fics. But in the meantime, go ahead and check out my profile and other fanfictions :D See you next time *jumps off of the screen***


End file.
